Bad Boy
by PottsXStark
Summary: Tony over heard Pepper talking about him with her friend thinking Pepper thought he was a nerd he decides to change himself into a rebel to see if she'll change her perspective about him. Pepperoonyy! Rated T for language and I revised the summary because the first one was baaaaad now enjoy! and leave plenty reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**(Yeah yeah I know I posted a poll on my profile of what I should write next but I just had to write this I got the idea in school suddenly and now I must write it! Enjoy!)**

Tony was already by the lockers with Rhodey when Pepper arrived to school. "Hey Rhodey!" Pepper said cheerfully. "Hey Tony" Pepper said smiling then kissed his cheek. "Could you guys not do that here? You're embarrassing me" Rhodey said. Tony and Pepper giggled. "Looks like we need to find you a girl friend!" Pepper said. "Don't have time for that" Rhodey said. "Well why not?" Pepper asked. "Cause we're almost done with school I need to focus" he said. "Now that's daddy's little nerd" Tony said. "Psh you're one to talk, all you do is read off science and technology books for fun!" Rhodey said. "And your point is?" Tony asked.

"Well…you're a nerd too!" Rhodey said. "Am not! Right Pepper?" Tony asked turning to her. "Um yeah you're not a nerd!" Pepper said nervously giggling. "See" Tony said. "Come on guys" Pepper said grabbing Tony's hand as the bell rang. They walked to English class and sat fairly close to each other. Pepper's friend Ali was sitting in back of her. In the middle of class the teacher stopped everyone. "Alright class I have a meeting right now and I can't wait for the sub so just sit tight for a bit until she comes" she said. The teacher walked out the door and closed it, as soon as she left everyone shifted chairs to their friends. Tony turned around to face Rhodey and talked with him while Pepper turned around to talk to Ali. "Soooo how's life with Stark?" Ali asked feeling gossipy. Pepper giggled. "It's alright" she said.

"Alright? What do you mean alright!" Ali asked. "What is there to say? I mean it's just like any other relationship" Pepper said. "That's not good Pepper…is he boring?" Ali asked. Pepper thought for a moment. "Not really...but he sometimes chooses to work on something related to science than go out with me" she said. "He calls that a date" she said. "Girl you need to find a new man if he's going to be that dull!" Ali said. "No Tony's fine…." Pepper said. "Doesn't sound like you're happy with it" Ali said. "Of course I am! He's sweet and smart and-""Nerdy" Ali finished. "He's just a very intelligent person and I like that about him" Pepper said. "Yeah right I see things going downhill with his personality" Ali said. "Well it would be cool I guess if he was something different" Pepper said. Tony over heard everything. "Pepper thinks…..I'm boring?" he whispered to himself.

…

After school Tony found Pepper outside with Ali and two guys. He saw Pepper laugh at one of the guy's jokes. "I never knew you were so funny!" she said laughing. "I know right!" Ali said laughing too. "Oh man Pepper you're so awesome we should hang out some time!" the guy said. "Hang out as in dating in his vocabulary" said the other guy. They all laughed. Tony was upset, he didn't want to see anymore so he walked into an alley and transformed into his iron man armor. He flew all the way out to the ocean by lady liberty and started shooting the ocean with his repulsors. He later flew to shore and walked on it kicking every rock that stood in his way. He saw a huge boulder so he walked up to it and cracked it severely with one punch then he kicked it like a soccer ball out to the ocean.

Later on he went to the armory and retracted his armor. "Dude where have you been?" Rhodey asked. "Outside" Tony said sounding furious. "What's wrong?" Rhodey asked. "Nothing!" Tony said firmly as he threw his armored backpack on the floor aggressively. Rhodey was shocked at his behavior. "I'm going home" Tony said storming out the door. "Wooooow" Rhodey said. "Well Pepper you want something different I'm gonna give it to you" he said.

…

The next day Pepper was by the lockers with Rhodey. "I'm worried where is he?" Pepper asked. "He hasn't answered his cell" Rhodey said. "Well lets go look for him!" Pepper said. Pepper and Rhodey saw everyone looking surprised. "Why is everyone acting so weird?" Pepper asked. Rhodey turned to the direction everyone was jaw dropping at and he surprisingly did the same. "Pepper…" Rhodey said. "What?" she asked. Rhodey grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to the direction. She stood frozen in shock. They saw Tony walking with cool and buff looking football players. Tony was wearing Ray Ban shades, with a white shirt and a rebel jacket with jeans and black converse. He moved the stick he had in his mouth around while walking with his hands in his pockets. The football players dressed in that similar style too.

Tony stopped in front of Pepper along with his entourage. "Sup" he said. "Tony…what happened?" she asked. "Nothing just dropped the nerd look and personality and the new Tony was born" he said. Pepper stood in shock. "You like?" he asked tilting his head down enough for his eyes to be exposed to her. "I um…." Pepper said not sure what to say because she was still in the state of shock. "I already know what you think, isn't this what you wanted?" he asked. Pepper looked at him confused. "Eh forget it sweet cheeks" he said. He spun her around then suspended her in the air giving her a kiss on the lips then put her back up. "Later babe" he said. Tony pushed the middle of his shades to bring in his sunglasses then started walking followed by his entourage.

Rhodey stood there in shock along with Pepper. "L-Let's get to class" Pepper said finally breaking the ice. They walked through the doors of science class to see Tony and two football players sitting all the way in the back talking and laughing. Tony had his feet up on his desk as well as the other two. Pepper sat in the middle of the classroom next to Rhodey. "This is crazy what does he think he's doing!" Pepper whispered to Rhodey. "I'm sure this is just a phase he'll get over it" Rhodey whispered back. "He better or else the teacher will give him a detention with the way he's going" Pepper whispered. Class started when the bell rang. "Class please pass up your homework" the teacher said. Tony raised his hand. "Yes Anthony" the teacher said. "Would you punish me for something I didn't do?" Tony asked. "Of course not why?" the teacher asked. "Good because I didn't do my homework" Tony said. Everyone laughed except for Rhodey and Pepper. The teacher shook his head in disapproval.

"Class please take out your text books" he said. Everyone took out their text books except for Tony. "Tony where is your text book?" The teacher asked. "At home" Tony said. "What's it doing there?" The teacher asked. "Having a better day than I am" Tony said. Everyone laughed again. "Anthony one more smart sentence out of your mouth and I will give you a detention!" the teacher said. Everyone shut up because they were afraid they were going to get a detention. "Alright teach" Tony said. "Share with Zack" the teacher said then continued on with the lesson. After class Pepper pulled Tony aside. "What up" Tony said. "Tony why are you acting this way?" Pepper asked. "Cause I want to?" Tony said. "This isn't you" Pepper said. "Look this is who I am either your with it or against it" Tony said. "This is not the Tony Stark I fell in love with" Pepper said then walked past him.

**(Aw Pepper D: but tell me what you thought about that! Wasn't it the best idea ever! XD nah I won't go that far. Review please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Finally I get to update! Been super busy but I am back with the bad boy Tony Stark and now please enjoy)**

The next day Pepper and Rhodey were already in drama class except for Tony, thirty minutes later the door opened. "Oh look who decided to join us, Mr. Stark what is your excuse?" the teacher asked. "Eh sorry teach but you know the best is always late" Tony said handing the teacher a slip with his two fingers then picked a seat next to Pepper. He took off his shades and crossed his legs cool guy style. "Take out your romance scripts from last class you will present scene three" the teacher said. Everyone did so. "Now with your partner review it then I will call you up to present" she said. Pepper turned to Tony with her script. "Are we going to be smart guy or cool guy today?" she asked.

"The awesome guy" Tony said turning to her. Pepper rolled her eyes. "Oh Mark I would love to but it is forbidden I could never!" Pepper said reading off her script but she sounded genuine. "Oh Melinda but we could if we keep it a secret" he said sounding terrible. "Sound like this was a real situation" she said. "Oh Melinda but we could if we keep it a secret" Tony read again but this time sounding like he didn't care. Pepper dropped her head for a few seconds then picked it back up. "Tony please try to be serious about this" she pleaded. She said her line again then Tony said his a little better. "You need some work" she said. "Potts and Stark please come up" the teacher said looking at them curious to see how Tony would perform.

Pepper sighed then walked up with Tony. "And action" the teacher said. "Oh Mark I would love to but it is forbidden I could never!" she said like a real actress. "Oh Melinda but we could if we keep it a secret" Tony said actually sounding like an actor. Pepper was surprised she thought he was going to screw this up. "But Mark-""Shhh" Tony said pulling her up to him like in the scene the teacher wrote for them. "We could run away together and we don't have to look back…no rules no punishments…just love" he said. Pepper looked into his eyes and was emotionally swept away. The scene was over and everyone clapped. "Very good" the teacher said. They both sat down. Pepper smiled as she put her script away. "Why the frown upside down?" Tony asked.

"No reason" Pepper said giggling. After school Tony was sitting under a tree on school property with one leg rested on the grass and one knee up to his chest with his arm rested on it while his other hand was occupied with his pod. Pepper walked outside and noticed him and she thought this was her chance to apologize because for once he was alone and not hanging out with one of those football players. She walked up to him nervously, Tony noticed the shadow and looked up. "Oh hey Pep" he said. "Hey…Tony" Pepper said nervously. "What's up?" he asked. "Well….I wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said yesterday and that I should've given this new you a chance" she said. "Well thanks and no worries" he said smiling at her. Pepper smiled back as she looked down to her feet. "Hey Pep come here" he said. Pepper took a step closer to him and got on her knees. "Closer" he said chuckling taking off his shades. Pepper got right next to him when he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you" he said cupping her cheek with one hand. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Love you too" she said smiling. Happy ran up to the couple with flyers. "Hey guys guess what's in two days!" he said excited. Pepper released herself from Tony and turned her body to Happy. "What is it?" she asked. "Personality day!" he said. "Personality day?" she asked. "Yeah you dress up as something cool like a popular kid, nerd, Goth kid whatever!" he said. "Sounds cool" Pepper said. "Well I think I already have my costume" Tony said. Pepper giggled. "Yeah Stark, well later dudes!" Happy said running off to tell others. Tony turned his head to Pepper with his arm around her. "What are you gonna be?" he asked. "I don't know yet" she said. "Come on let's get home" he said. They got up and Tony walked Pepper home with his arm around her.

…

Later on he went to the armory and found Rhodey there. "Oh Rhodey!" Tony said happily picking up his friend and spinning him. "Dude I'm not Pepper I'm Rhodey.." he said. "Ah Rhodey everything's awesome now Pepper loves me, I'm popular with the football guys can this week get any better?" he said. "You stupid idiot…" Rhodey said. Tony set Rhodey down. "What?" Tony asked. "You're going to jinx yourself now" he said. "Psh no way" Tony said. "Yeah um I believe so because now anything could happen" Rhodey said. "Nonsense" Tony said. "Watch" Rhodey said. "Mkay mister know it all I'm gonna head home" Tony said. "Later dude" Rhodey said. Tony walked out of the armory and left home.

…

In the middle of the night someone unauthorized had entered the Stark home. "This will be a nice little prank for the both of them" the person said then slipped something white into Tony's book bag. The next day Tony walked over to school looking like his cool guy self again. "Hey Tony" Pepper said smiling at him. "Hey" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Rhodes?" he asked. "He's at the library" she said. "Yup daddy's nerd" he said. "You can change your look Tony but I always see right through you" she said. "But that's only you" he said sticking his tongue out at her. "Yo Stark!" said I football player. "Popularity calls later my sweet" he said giving her another kiss then left. "Hey!" Ali said jumping right in front of Pepper.

"Hey Ali" Pepper said. "So I see Tony is a cool guy now and how's that working out for you guys?" Ali asked while walking with Pepper to class. "At first I was a little iffy about it but now it's kinda cool I mean my boyfriends a bad boy who has that with someone like me" she said. "Aw Pepper you're cute I think you could score with a guy like that" Ali said. "You think?" Pepper asked. "Yup" Ali said. They walked into class and chose a seat next to each other. Tony sat on the other side of Pepper and poked her side, she reacted to the tickling sensation then turned her head. She smiled then turned back to taking her books out of her bag.

After class they went up to the usual spot which was the roof. "When are they going to teach me something I don't know?" Tony asked dropping his book bag on the floor and plopped right next to it. "Well then you should research things you don't know" Pepper said sitting next to him. Tony grabbed his book bag and started rummaging through it. "Where's that text book…." He said. "Here let me look for it" Pepper said. Tony handed his book bag to her and she started looking for it. She felt something unusual so she pulled it out and she was immediately shocked at what she discovered. "What is this….." she asked showing it to him. "What the hell? How did that get in my bag?" he asked. "Don't play games with me Tony" Pepper said pushing his bag off of her and standing up. "Explain!" she yelled. "Pepper this isn't what it looks like-""It's not?" she finished with tears in her eyes. "Pepper you know I would never do something like this" he said. "That's what I used to think but since you have this bad boy image I think you're starting to really live up to that title!" she said. Tony tried to talk again but Pepper stopped him. "If you didn't love me why didn't you just break the chain with me instead of being a two timer just because it's what bad boys do because you know this was wrong!" she yelled. "You know something I really thought you were different from other guys not because you were smart and rich but because you had a good heart but it looks like I was wrong you're just like the others!" she yelled out again.

Pepper started to cry. Tony stood up and got closer to her. "Just leave me alone!" Pepper said dropping the item and leaving the roof. "Who slipped underwear into my bag?" he asked.

**(Oh my glob…..what's gonna happen next?! Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rhodey this is crazy someone slipped this into my backpack and now it caused a storm between me and Pepper" Tony said. "I told you this was gonna bite you in the ass for jinxing" Rhodey said sitting on the controller chair. "I never thought it would end this way" Tony said. Rhodey looked at Tony. "So you're letting her go?"He asked. "I don't want to but how else am I gonna convince her I didn't do anything wrong and you know how stubborn she is" Tony said. "Come on dude we need the old Tony back, you need to look around your house and see if there are any prints" Rhodey said. "I'll try" Tony said.

Tony went to his house and looked around for anything unusual. "Whoever did this is pretty smart" he said. Tony thought for a moment. "List of people who hate Pepper or me….." he said thinking. "Whitney definitely hates Pepper…wait…Whitney?!" he said. The next day Pepper avoided Tony she didn't even look his way nor did other people. "Looks like word spread around already" Rhodey said. "We need to fix this now" Tony said. "I'm sooo sorry about what happened Pepper I thought things might have turned around" Ali said walking with Pepper. "You know what it's alright I guess a few broken hearts is necessary until I find the right person" she said.

"Well I'm glad you're not negative about this" Ali said. Pepper walked by Whitney who looked at her funny. "What?" Pepper asked. "Looks like he found another whore" she said. "Oh you know what Whitney I should mention prostitute day is tomorrow not today so I suggest getting out of those clothes" Pepper said. Everyone oo'ed at Whitney. "Ugh!" Whitney said. "Yeah that's right sister" Pepper said as Whitney walked away. Ali and Pepper walked to math class and sat next to each other. In the middle of class Tony passed Pepper a note. She didn't even bother to read it so she ripped it up and set it aside. "That's gotta hurt buddy" Rhodey said. Tony sighed. "What am I gonna do" Tony said resting his forehead on the desk. "Well did you find any clues as to who did it?" Rhodey asked. "I'm suspecting Whitney since she hates Pepper" Tony said.

"Confront her!" Rhodey said. After class Tony walked up to Whitney. "Whitney did you have anything to do with putting that underwear in my bag?" he asked. "Why no sir" Whitney said in sarcasm. "It was you!" Tony whispered. "Maybe….maybe not" she said then walked away. "Oh I knew it!" Tony said. Tony ran outside to find Pepper. "Pepper!" he yelled. Pepper didn't even turn around. Tony spun her around. "Pepper it was Whitney…..she put the underwear in my bag" he said panting. Pepper paused for a moment then brushed off his hands from her shoulders then walked past him with Ali. "Looks like we need proof" Rhodey said walking up to Tony.

…

"He keeps trying to cover himself up tell him to stop" Ali said. They were sitting in a coffee shop when they got out of school. "I don't know anymore I mean Whitney would do something like that…." Pepper said. "No Pepper dump him!" Ali said. "I don't know what I'm going to do!" Pepper said. "Dump him! Simple!" Ali said. "I need air" Pepper said putting some money on the table then left. She walked down the sidewalk lost in thought. "Tony would never do that….would he?" she questioned. Pepper saw Whitney sitting on a park bench on her cell phone, she saw a friend come up to her and hand her a latte then sat next to her.

"Pfft ahahahaha they're such idiots!" Whitney said laughing with her friend. Pepper whipped out her phone and sneaked up to a tree fairly close to them, Pepper aimed her camera at Whitney and her friend then started recording. "Pepper actually fell for it!" Whitney said. "I know!" her friend said. "Now Pepper's crushed and I get my popularity back from Tony!" she said. "It's the perfect plan!" her friend said. "I wish I did this a long time ago when Tony didn't suspect me for doing these things then I would've had him" Whitney said. "Do you still like him?" Her friend asked. "Well duh he's super hot I'm like madly in love with him" Whitney said. Pepper cracked up but held her breath. "Ugh so do you like this nail color?" she asked. Pepper stopped recording then left smiling.

Before she got home she made a few stops then went home. "Just because Tony gets to look cool doesn't mean I can't" she said smiling at her material. For a few hours she was ripping and sewing things together. Her dad suddenly came in. "Hey pal um can I ask what you're doing?" Virgil asked. "Making an outfit" Pepper said not looking up. "Alright and I heard what happened about Tony and I just wanted to say-""Dad its fine Tony was set up" Pepper finished. "Oh…..well alright then" Virgil said closing the door. Pepper shook her head smiling.

…

Tony sat in his room staring at the ceiling thinking about what he was going to do. Howard entered the room. "Hey kiddo" he said. Tony didn't say a word. "Um so I heard from agent Potts about the whole mess" Howard said. Tony turned around not facing his father. "I just want you to know I understand you have urges but you need to-""Dad! No way! Not yet!" Tony said flying up from his bed. "But you just-""No dad someone did this" Tony said. "Oh…" Howard said. The phone rang and Howard picked it up. "Hey Virgil" he said. "Uh huh" he said. "Yes I was just informed about that thanks" he said. "Alright then have a good night bye" he said then hung up. "I see" he said looking at Tony. "Well I think I should talk to you about this anyway" he said. Tony got up and started moving his dad out the door. "Tony!" Howard said. "Dad that's a really touchy topic and I don't wanna talk about that so good bye" Tony said closing the door on his dad.

…

**(A/N-Hehehe saw the movie again XD so Pepper wore the first costume Olive wore in Easy A if you don't know just type in on google olive easy a first outfit and it should show you in a few pictures her in the all back outfit it's the second picture but you know the thing may update on different pictures so the lineup changes but just look for the all black outfit she wore with ray bans and pearls in the story I'll describe it as best I can! P.S the ray bans Tony wore were different from what Pepper's wearing)**

The next day it was personality day so everyone dressed up. Some wore wacky outfits, some wore cool or pretty outfits. It was a mixture of everything but most people dressed up as something they most likely not ever be and some just expressed their selves differently whether it went with their personality or not. Pepper walked to school with wavy hair, wearing a black strapless top that had a red bow in the middle of her chest and a black bow on both her sides of the top. She wore black skinny jeans with black four inch heels and pearls to top it off. She didn't go with her regular pink bag instead she went with a black bag that was PINK brand. She opened the doors to the school and everyone turned their heads to see who it was and what did they wear for today. Of course everyone was in shock as she walked past them. Pepper strutted with her head held up high, she walked over to Whitney who was wearing a top that was fitted on the upper half was solid white and hung loose at the lower half which was see through, she wore a white pencil skirt with cream heels and diamond earrings. "Yes Pepper today's the day to look like a prostitute you were right except I didn't want to because I knew you were gonna" She said. "And that outfit is so ripped off from a designer who put that for sale? Target?" Whitney asked. Pepper took off her sunglasses. "Nope its original, made by me and guess what Whitney I'm the most original person you are ever going to meet bitch!" she said. Everyone gasped. Pepper pulled out her phone and showed everyone the video. "Now tell me you never saw this in a movie!" she said.

Whitney paled. "Mhm that's right she set Tony up just to get her popularity back and hurt me" she said. Everyone turned to Whitney and boo'ed her. "The whore always loses" Pepper said. "I can't believe you did this!" Whitney said. "Well believe it" Pepper said then put her shades back on and walked away. Everyone clapped for Pepper. At free period Pepper walked outside she was stopped by someone at the benches, she turned around and saw it was Tony. "Hey…" he said. Tony was still in his rebel look. "I saw what you did" he said. Pepper sighed. "I feel horrible for the way I treated you" she said. "I probably would've reacted like that too don't worry about it" he said. "I'm really sorry" she said. "No I should be the one that's sorry it was my fault I did this whole rebel thing in the first place" he said. "I've wanted to ask…..why did you do it?" she asked.

"Because I overheard you talk to Ali and I thought you were bored with me" he said. Pepper shook her head. "I was never bored with you Tony" she said. "That's not what it sounded like to me" he said. "Well did you hear what I said outside after class?" she asked. Tony shook his head confused. "I told her you were kind, smart and sweet after she said things I didn't like. "And yeah Tony you are a nerd but that's how I like you…you're my cute nerd" Pepper said smiling at him. Tony pulled her into a hug. "I wore this because if you wanted to stay a rebel this was my way of supporting you" she said. "I think I'm done with this whole rebel thing actually" he said. "Well…let's make this last day being bad the best" Pepper said with an evil look on her face.

Tony chuckled. "I like it" he said. Tony and Pepper walked into class picking a seat in front of the classroom next to each other. Tony had his feet up on the desk and Pepper slouched. "Good morning class I hope you brought your creativity because today we are going to a comedy exercise" the drama teacher said. "This is a great stage exercise because it will help with stage fright so being funny would help" she said. Pepper raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Potts?" the teacher asked. "I got one, what do blondes have in common with beers?" she asked. "Well um…I don't know" the teacher said. "They're both empty from the neck up!" Pepper said. Everyone started cracking up except Whitney, she had her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Miss I really need to go to the bathroom!" said a guy two seats behind Tony raising his hand. "Oh hey did you hear about that movie constipated? It hasn't come out yet" Tony said.

Everyone laughed and Pepper high fived Tony. "Alright that's enough" the teacher said. "Oh oh children in the back seat can cause accidents, accidents in the back seat can cause children!" Tony said. "You are so bad!" Pepper said laughing along with the rest of the class. "Wow it's so hard to make up jokes like that you guys are good!" said Ali. "That's what she said!" Pepper said. Again everyone laughed and Pepper and Tony slapped hands again. The teacher was not happy and she pointed to the door. "Principal's office now" she said. Tony and Pepper got up and walked outside to the office. "That was fun" Pepper said. "Yeah but it got us sent to the dean" Tony said. "Still…I had fun" Pepper said slipping her arm around Tony's arm. They walked into the office. "Please sign your names here and I will call you when it is your turn" said the student office aid. They did so and waited on the bench outside of the office.

Tony put his hand over Peppers and looked at her smiling. "Let's go back to our old ways tomorrow" he said. "Deal" Pepper said smiling bright at him. Tony put one of his hands on her cheek and started kissing her. Pepper giggled in between kisses. "Kissing on school grounds you're so bad" Pepper said laughing. "Not as bad as you showing your skin like that on school property oooooo" he said. "You don't like it?" she asked. "Actually I wished you would wear a style like that more often around me" he said smirking. "Sure it's comfortable" she said. "Really?" he asked. "It is but I'm not dressing like a prostitute everyday" she said. "Nah you look beautiful" he said twirling a lock of her hair. The office aid opened the door and called for them.

Pepper and Tony entered through the principal's door and sat down. "I was informed about what happened" he said. "We'll be fine with any punishment you give us" Pepper said glumly. "Well because its personality day and I see you decided to express a rebel side, I will give you a warning but next time it's a detention" he said. "Really? Thank you!" Pepper said getting up with Tony. "Yes now get back to class" he said. Pepper and Tony walked out of the office. "That's a relief" Tony said. Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony from behind. "I love you" she said. Tony smiled and picked her up on his back. Pepper giggled and kissed his cheek. "Love you too" he said as he carried her on his back all the way to class.

**(The end! Thank you, thank you all please leave reviews!) (P.S that blonde joke is no offence to any blondes. No blonde is stupid in fact I'm friends with many blondes and they are very smart! the blonde joke was to make evil Whitney feel bad :) **


End file.
